


In Good Hands

by prompreg



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Gen, Gladio and Noct have a few lines but are otherwise barely there, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Pregnancy, graphic depiction of birth, hard labor, in that the character giving birth identifies male, prompto is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompreg/pseuds/prompreg
Summary: When Ignis demanded he remain with the others through the entirety of his pregnancy, he'd known it might mean a hasty birth on the side of the road and had come to terms with that fact.Though the demon certainly was a surprise.--Please mind the tags. Finished fic crossposted from tumblr.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted some pregnant (trans) Ignis forever and when an anon on tumblr requested just that I was more than happy to follow through! I'm also always here for badass Prompto taking charge and names so it was a pretty obvious match.

For all the research he’d done, for all the meticulous planning, labor still came at the worst possible time. 

Ignis had known the risks; had accepted that the baby might come while they were on the road and unable to stop at a hospital. He’d hoped and prayed it wouldn’t come to it, of course, but the moment he’d put his foot down when his friends worriedly came to him and begged him to stay behind during his 9th month, he’d been resigned to the fact that a car birth on the side of the road was potentially in his future.

So when his water broke while they were already pushing the speed limit to get away from some angry coeurls that didn’t care they’d made it to the car, he’d just grit his teeth and kept his complaints to himself. They had other things to worry about, especially when the drop ship full of MTs came.

Pushing the poor Regalia past its limits, they hadn’t had time to plan their route. By the time the coeurls had given up the chase and the dropship was finally getting smaller in the rearview mirror, they’d become so turned around that Ignis couldn’t discern where they’d ended up, especially with the sun hanging so low in the sky.

“We should find a haven,” Gladio said from the back, face tense.

“That would be wise,” Ignis said, teeth gritted against a contraction. They’d been coming for hours, now, growing more and more intense. But every time he thought of alerting his companions, or at least suggesting they switch drivers, he’d had to worry about something else. Now, with their pursuers at last seeming to fall behind, Ignis contemplated speaking up again.

Of course it was that moment Ignis noticed the gas light was on, and probably had been for some time.

Ignis swore less quietly than intended and three pairs of eyes zeroed in on him immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked, voice still shaky from adrenaline and probably fear.

“We’re low on gas.” Ignis replied, terse. He’d been so preoccupied with the beasts and the MTs and somehow getting away from them while also not crashing and killing anyone as his body was wracked with contractions that he hadn’t even glanced at their gas level since the chase began. It was an oversight on his part, but one that could cost them dearly.

“Gladio, please check the map for a nearby outpost with a pump.”

“Already on it,” Gladio replied over the crinkle of the map opening.

Another contraction hit and Ignis tightened his fingers on the steering wheel.

“It’ll be okay, Iggy,” Prompto said, clearly having interpreted his pinched expression as normal demon stress. “We can have Cindy tow the car in the morning if we really need to.”

“You sure you don’t just want an excuse to see her?” Noct teased from the back, clearly none too stressed yet himself.

“Dude!” Prompto hissed, twisting in his seat to swipe behind him with a hand.

But despite his companions willingness, Ignis wasn’t looking forward to walking from their abandoned car to a haven while in the throws of labor. He didn’t think he would have the energy for that and then an unassisted birth in the middle of nowhere.

“There’s an outpost about twenty-five miles from here, maybe a little less. Think we can make it?” Gladio asked.

Ignis looked down at the gas gauge and frowned. 

“We’ll have to,” He replied, and turned on the next road Gladio indicated.

They’d only made it about ten miles when it became necessary to turn the headlights on. Ignis worried his lip as he watched the sinking sun, fingers so tight on the steering wheel they were trembling. His contractions were coming so strongly now, it was becoming harder and harder to keep quiet. But alerting his companions before it was possible to do anything about it would only cause unnecessary stress and the more stressed out the other three became, the worse off Ignis would be. So he bit his lip through each contraction and took in deep, even breaths to power through.

He had to make it to the outpost, where there was gas and light and probably at least one emergency clinic. Stopping wasn’t an option, even as the sun finally sank below the horizon line.

“Uh, Iggy?” Prompto asked, voice thin in the way it always was when demons were involved, “Maybe we should give up on the outpost and find a haven instead?”

“It’s not like you to drive past sundown,” Gladio added.

“It’s not much farther,” Ignis insisted, pressing down on the gas a little harder.

“Guess for once Ignis is the one craving an actual bed,” Noct said, sounding about ready to fall asleep himself, “I knew even you had to cave sometime.”

Ignis didn’t reply, too afraid that if he opened his mouth he might scream in pain.

They’d made it another six miles when the first demon began to spawn on the road in front of them. The pain was so intense Ignis was sure active labor was upon him, and not pushing through each contraction was becoming a labor in itself. He knew if he stopped for the demon, he wasn’t starting up again.

So rather than stop a safe distance away, as he usually did, Ignis pressed harder on the gas.

“Woah, demon!”

“Holy shit, are you going to drive through it?”

“Ignis, what the fuck?”

Three slightly panicked voices sounded at the same time as Ignis gunned through the spawning miasma, going well over the speed limit.

A stunned silence seemed to fall over the car as the demon finished spawning just behind them.

“What the fuck?” Noctis asked again. Ignis gritted his teeth through another, even worse contraction. He could feel the child dropping, spurred on by his body’s contractions and by gravity. His vagina was starting to burn terribly as the head lowered into position.

“I’m in labor,” Ignis finally admitted, hands trembling around the steering wheel in earnest, “and have been for some time. It won’t be long now.” Another contraction hit at the moment, as if the child was agreeing, and Ignis found it impossible to hold back a small cry of pain.

It was that noise, more than the admission, that seemed to spur his friends to action.

“Iggy, holy shit! You shouldn’t be driving!” That was Prompto, high-pitched and panicked.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” Gladio said, voice harsher than he probably intended.

“Pull over and let me drive!” Noctis demanded, seatbelt undone as if he could climb into the front seat and take over at once.

Ignis took in a rough, shaky breath, and let it out through his teeth.

“If I pull over now we’ll be swarmed. I only need to make it another eight miles.”

A quick glance at the gas gauge didn’t fill him with confidence that they would even make it, but he had to try. 

“Iggy, watch out!” A panicked voice drew his attention back to the road; he hadn’t even realized he’d been distracted but sure enough, another demon was spawning in front of them.

Gritting his teeth, Ignis tightened his fingers on the wheel.

“We won’t make it, pull over!” 

“I can’t,” Ignis replied, desperate, as he sped up again.

But this time, it seemed they really couldn’t make it. The demon was becoming more and more corporeal and Ignis realized, almost too late, that they really couldn’t speed past it. He slammed on the break, jerking the wheel as he did, and held on as the tires squealed.

They stopped just as a mighty Iron Giant appeared, its large form towering over them.

Another contraction hit in earnest and this time, Ignis couldn’t hold back his loud shout of pain.

“Look alive,” He heard Gladio yell over his own and the demons’ cries.

The next thing he knew, his door was being opened and there were hands on him. Ignis opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them, and found wide, tense blue eyes on him.

“Can you walk?” Prompto asked, and Ignis cast a quick glance toward the backseat for his other two companions. An inhuman bellow drew his attention to the demon, where he could see Gladio and Noctis fighting.

“You should help them,” Ignis ground out, but hands on his face drew him up short.

“I am not leaving you,” Prompto said with conviction, hands on Ignis’ cheeks. There was fear in his eyes, but also a confidence that actually seemed to settle some of Ignis’ nerves.

“Can you walk?” Prompto asked again, and Ignis drew in a breath.

“No,” he admitted, barely a whisper, but Prompto still seemed to hear him, already moving to the back door. 

Ignis had always known he might give birth on the side of the road, but the demon was certainly a surprise. Feeling his baby beginning to crown while he was still in the driver’s seat was, too.

“Ah, Prompto!” He cried, and was rewarded with the boy reappearing at once. “My pants, please, I need--my pants.” He was already fumbling with his own belt, but Prompto’s hands were there at once, batting his aside so he could undo the buckle and then the button and the zipper of his pants.

Prompto untucked his shirt while he was at it, and then Ignis’ pants were being steadily shimmied down his legs. Ignis clung to the steering wheel and Prompto’s arm through an awful contraction, and tried to lift himself off the seat to help.

“It’s okay,” he heard Prompto soothe and only then realized how tightly he’d been holding on to his friend.

“Sorry,” he panted, leaning heavily back against the center console as he loosened his grip.

“It’s okay,” Prompto said again and at last pulled Ignis’ pants fully down his legs. Ignis’ shoes were still on but Prompto wrestled his foot through one side and then left the other to dangle as his eyes caught between Ignis’ legs.

“Can you see it?” Ignis asked, voice thin.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto replied, stumbling over the word slightly. “Only a little though.”

Ignis let out a long, shaky breath. It burned so badly he’d been sure he was already at full crown.

“Let’s get you to the back seat,” Prompto said, wrestling his pants off his other leg. Before he could think of moving, however, another contraction hit. Ignis groaned, low and loud and agonized.

“No time,” He managed, voice more panicked than he meant, “It’s coming!”

This time, Ignis let himself bear down with the contraction. It was an immense relief, even if it made his vagina burn even worse. Hands hoisted his leg up, helping to spread him wider, and Ignis gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pushed.

When the contraction was over he collapsed back against the center console, spent. It was hardly comfortable for his back, and didn’t allow him to rest his neck and head on anything.

“Back seat,” He gasped, “please.”

Prompto set his leg down and helped pull him up, scooting him toward the edge of the seat slowly. Standing was harder than he ever expected and Ignis rested heavily against the side of the car as Prompto slung an arm around his shoulders and hoisted. 

Together they hobbled the few feet to the other side of the door. Another contraction hit as Prompto was opening it up, and Ignis clung to the car for dear life and practically sobbed through it until hands were back on him, supporting his weight and clinging just as much.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Prompto repeated, a shaky mantra as they finally got Ignis into the back seat. The door was closed behind them as Ignis finally scooted back far enough, and then Prompto was pulling his legs apart again and draping one across the front seat. Ignis felt completely exposed, spread wide open, but Prompto took up most of his field of vision and if he tried very hard he could pretend the demon wasn’t there.

“You just push when you need to, okay?” Prompto said, his eyes flicking up from Ignis’ face to the fight happening still so close. The sounds of the demon and the clash of swords did seem to be receding somewhat, and Ignis wondered if Gladio and Noctis were trying to lead it away as much as possible.

“Prompto, are they okay?” He asked, voice thin, and Prompto’s eyes jerked back to him quickly.

“They’re great,” Prompto said, “how are you?”

Ignis smiled, but it felt as weak as it probably looked.

“Great,” he replied, though it was an obvious lie. Thankfully, Prompto didn’t call him on it.

The next contraction was intense, and Ignis grabbed whatever part of the seat he could as he road through it, pushing as hard as he could. Ungloved hands circled his vagina, but Ignis didn’t bother to be surprised that Prompto was being hands on. He screamed through the last of the contraction, pushing until he was too exhausted to continue, and then collapsed back against the seat.

Like that he labored through contraction after contraction, the sounds of battle and demons and Prompto’s gentle cooing barely audible over his own noises and screams of effort. 

When he was finally at full crown, the pain the worst he’d ever felt, he felt more than saw Prompto summon his weapon; a familiar crackle of magic energy that set his hair on end in such a cramped space, and then the loud sound of a gunshot pulled his attention back abruptly.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, voice high with pain.

“Imps,” Prompto replied, and brought his pistol up to shoot again. “Don’t worry about them,” he added, but Ignis could feel himself getting hysterical.

“Don’t worry about them?” He repeated, voice pitched high with pain and panic, “how many are there?”

“Don’t worry about them,” Prompto said again, “I got it!”

Another gunshot.

“Prompto, please,” Ignis cried, nearly drowned out by yet another close shot.

“Just push!” Prompto said and Ignis did, as hard as he could. There were tears in his eyes as he struggled, screaming with effort, until he felt a pop and a sudden release of pressure and fluid. He gasped with it, taken off guard, and then Prompto’s gun was gone and hands were back on him.

“Head’s out, Iggy,” he heard Prompto say and then a finger was swiped inside him, feeling for a cord? Ignis hadn’t even realized Prompto knew to check and had been too preoccupied with pain and pushing to think to tell him.

“Hold on,” Prompto said, and the note of urgency in his voice stopped Ignis cold. “Cord’s around its neck, don’t push.”

Another contraction hit but Ignis dutifully didn’t push, even though it felt like torture not to. His body was practically screaming at him to give in and push, to finally get the baby out of him, but he gripped the seat tightly instead, eyes clenched shut and lip between his teeth.

Fumbling fingers pulled at the cord, trying to maneuver it around the infant’s neck, but after several moments he still hadn’t heard from Prompto. Another contraction wracked through him, even more intense than the last, and Ignis cried with it.

“I have to push!” He practically begged.

“Don’t push!” Prompto replied, and a firm hand on the top of the infant’s head pushed the babe slightly back inside him. Ignis gasped aloud at the invasive sensation, body trembling with effort. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard Prompto say, clearly stressed, as fingers dove back inside him. “The cord’s so tight, give me a second.”

It felt like several awful seconds before at last the cord was pulled from around the infant’s neck and the maddening pressure of Prompto’s hand was released.

“Can I?” Ignis asked, desperate, as another contraction had him tensing again.

“Push, Iggy, it’s okay!”

Ignis bore down again immediately, pushing harder than he ever had. The shoulders were wider than the head had been, and he cried as he felt Prompto pulling the infant down and stretching him wider.

“That’s it,” Prompto encouraged as he changed direction, moving the infant up and then back down. Ignis opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was wrenched open around the widest part of his child, and pushed with what little strength he had left. He felt both shoulders release, one after another, and then the rest of the baby’s thick body was pulled from him.

The moment it was finally free of him, he collapsed back against the seats. Eyes still screwed up in pain, he felt Prompto pull his shirt open with one hand and then a slimy baby was placed on his bare chest. It wasn’t moving or crying, but Prompto was there, towel in hand as he rubbed the infant’s back. Ignis opened his eyes and took in the sight of the still baby and of Prompto, covered in blood and desperately stimulating life into the newborn. He felt tears enter his eyes, of gratefulness and fear and pain and love as at last the baby took in a breath and cried.

Prompto pulled a blanket from the armiger and draped it over the two of them before his gun was suddenly back in hand. Ignis was too exhausted to think of sitting up enough to watch the rest of the fight, but he definitely heard the inhuman bellow of pain as Prompto fired a shot, bloody hands as still as Ignis had ever seen them.

Later, when they told the story, Prompto would gloat that it was his final headshot that felled the demon. Gladio and Noctis would deny it, of course, but Ignis didn’t have to watch Prompto kill an Iron Giant to know the man single handedly saved the day.


End file.
